


Simon Says

by ForbiddenZaynFiction



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Dom!Simon, Don't be annoying, Don't complain, Don't read if you're Zayn Simon or Liam, Don't read if you're annoying, Don't whine, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Poor Zayn, Punishment, Rape, Read my account name, Read the warning, SIMON IS SICK, Sick Simon, Sub Zayn, Top!Liam, Verbal Humiliation, Ziam fuck pretty, Ziam is cute, account is called forbiddenzaynfiction for a reason, bottom!Zayn, sub!zayn, top!Simon, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenZaynFiction/pseuds/ForbiddenZaynFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is a sick fuck who tends to get whatever he wants. Zayn just happens to be what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is gross  
> Sorry if you didn't want to read this  
> Sorry if you missed the warning  
> Sorry I don't really care

Zayn entered the room. He felt Liam's protective arm wrapped around his waist and his lips against his ear, whispering a "you can do it” All five boys came and took a seat on the five chairs facing Simon's desk. Simon immediately began to talk.

 

"As you all know your second album Take Me Home was released two months ago. We have gotten the stats for who sold the most, and the least albums based on the slipcases with your faces on it.”

 

Ha paused, looking each boy in the eye. When he got to Zayn, he smirked. Zayn looked away, biting his lip.

 

“As expected, albums with Harry’s slipcase sold the most. And also as expected, our slut Zayn Malik, sold the least” Zayn looked at his lap, feeling utterly worthless and very, very nervous.

 

“And we have had a deal. I can keep your image up if you do as I ask. If not, I can ruin it in seconds. I can even go far enough to have you put in jail over a crime you didn’t even commit,” he laughed then. A low throated chuckle. Sick and evil.

 

Simon stood up, “Let’s go then, Princess.”

 

Zayn stood up, taking his shirt off, followed by his jeans and boxers. His movements were all quick, wanting to get this all over and done with as soon as possible. He sat on Simon's desk, facing the five chairs. Simon poured some lube on Zayn's hand before taking a seat between Louis and Liam, where Zayn had been sitting moments beforehand. 

 

Zayn spread the lube over his cock, gently stroking the length of his shaft. He began pumping, his fingers wrapped loosely around his thick penis. He kept his eyes focused downward, looking as he pleasured himself, but he was very aware of the five pairs of eyes staring at him. His cock remained flaccid in his hand, making him worry. He knew Simon hated waiting. 

 

Zayn leant backward, so he was resting on his left elbow. He closed his eyes and began pumping faster, trying to force the thoughts of jerking off in front of his boss and fellow band mates out of his head, and replace them with thoughts of Liam.

 

He thought of Liam's thick lips wrapped around his member, engulfing him in his heat, his hands fondling his balls. He thought of the kitten licks Liam gave to his head and the way he'd nibble there too. He moaned when his thoughts led him to Liam fingering his tight anus open, rimming him, preparing him for his giant cock. He thought of Liam fucking him, pumping in and out of his hole at a furious pace. 

 

Zayn was moaning aloud, his cock thick, heavy and hard in his hand. His pleasure was vocalised, making the other five men very aware of how good it felt. He pumped faster, moaned louder, dreamt dirtier. He was moments away from orgasming, when his thoughts drifted away from Liam and he became aware of his surroundings once more.

 

His hand slowed down, eventually stopping. He sat up straight and opened his eyes. He'd heard Simon's dirty comments, heard the “Good girl, such a good dirty little girl" He'd heard the "such a slut for us" and the "what a whore" He opened his eyes to see everyone but Liam pumping furiously at their cocks, heads leaning backwards and eyes shut. His eyes met with his boyfriend, who's cock was hard and restrained in his jeans and his face wore sympathy.

 

Zayn jumped when he heard Simon's voice yell, "why are you so quiet, slut?" Simon opened his eyes to see Zayn sitting there, motionless, his eyes wide in fear. Simon got up, his cock jutting out, his pants down around his thighs. He waddled towards Zayn, his face full of anger. 

 

"Zayn, why have you stopped? What was the deal?"

 

"To keep wanking until I cum sir"

 

Zayn felt a slap on his cheek. He looked up to see Simon's angry eyes.

 

"The deal was, you kept jerking off until you came twice. How many times have you cum Zayn?"

 

"None, Sir"

 

"Then tell me, why have you stopped?"

 

"I-I-I'm finding it difficult to jerk off in front of everyone..."

 

He felt Simon's hand on his chest as he smirked down at him. "Is that all princess?" He asked, "I can help you with that. Stand up and bend over my desk" 

 

"That's not part of the deal Simon!" Liam exclaimed.

 

"Shut up Payne! He wants this" Simon replied moving closer to Zayn. He pulled him in so that his naked cock was rubbing against Zayn's. He began to move his hips in a circular motion, drawing moans out of Zayn, who was blushing red, trying to shut up. 

 

"Look at this whore," Simon muttered as he pulled away, "stand up, and bend over my desk"

 

Zayn reluctantly did as he was told, sharing a frightened look with Liam. The other boys sat rigid in their seats, their cocks now left neglected. Simon didn’t usually do this. They all sat hoping he wouldn’t go through with this. Wouldn’t go this far.

 

But Simon just circled Zayn's hole with his cold, lubed up fingers, making Zayn shiver. He pushed his index finger past Zayn’s rim, quickly beginning to pump it in and out. Simon’s movements were hard and fast. He continuously jabbed at Zayn’s prostate, making the young boy whimper and squirm. 

 

“Zayn, why are you such a slut?” Simon said, putting a hand down on Zayn’s back to balance himself as he leant forward to suck love bites onto his neck. “Such a beautiful slut” he repeated.

 

Zayn felt tears gathering in his eyes. He was so fucking embarrassed. The fact his boss was using him in front of his band mates and his fucking boyfriend was humiliating. But there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

He felt his tears escape and run down his cheeks when Simon pressed a second lubed finger up against the first one. He pushed in, past his rim and quickly scissored his fingers, opening Zayn. The small boy hissed at the roughness of Simon’s movements. He pumped in and out furiously, still jabbing at his prostate and spread him open with the scissoring motion of his fingers.

 

When Simon finally took his fingers out of Zayn’s arse, Zayn turned around. He saw that Liam still wore a worried expression on his face, now mimicked by the others who’d tucked away their cocks. Zayn caught Simon’s eyes as he took off his pants and boxers completely, followed by his shirt. He stood naked in his office, pumping lube on his dick whilst licking his lips and giving dirty looks to Zayn.

 

“Is Princess crying? Are you so desperate for my cock that you’ve gotten this worked up?” he said, “Don’t worry Princess. Daddy’s ready to destroy your pussy now.”

 

Zayn turned back around and pressed his cheek up against Simon’s desk, his eyes closed as he waited for the inevitable. Simon pushed his member in, slowly at first. Once he’d gotten all 9 inches inside Zayn, he went back to his rough movements.

 

Zayn cried through the fucking, his sobs echoing in the room along with Simon’s grunts and moans of pleasure. His bandmates watched as Zayn took Simon’s cock, wishing they could stop this. Liam sat with his hands covering his mouth, his legs drawn up close to him on the chair, as he watched his boyfriend get fucked against his will. 

 

Despite the situation, Zayn was desperate to come. He’d been hard for a while now, his red cock painfully pushed up against the desk. Simon’s dick was entering Zayn at the perfect angle, hitting Zayn’s prostrate every single time. His need to come sickened Zayn, only made him cry out harder. 

 

“Shut up Princess, Daddy’s almost done” Simon grunted out as he picked up his pace, fucking Zayn even faster than before as he chased his orgasm. Zayn’s fingers clenched around the desk when he felt Simon release inside him with a loud moan, his knuckles whitening. The feel of Simon’s thick, warm cum inside him, had Zayn gagging. He felt so used and disgusting.

 

Simon kept his cock inside of Zayn as he calmed his breathing. When he finally pulled out, Zayn felt some of his cum drip down his crack and down his thigh. Simon quickly turned Zayn over so that his back was on the desk before wrapping his hand around Zayn;s cock and stroking up and down his shaft. Zayn began to mewl as he got closer to his high. Just when Zayn felt the familiar knot in his stomach and his breath began to hitch, Simon stopped. He tightened his hand around the tip of Zayn’s cock, squeezing his head, stopping him from coming.

 

“Beg Daddy to come, Princess” Simon said, a smirk on his face.

 

Zayn closed his eyes, whimpered, before whispering, “Please Daddy, please let me come,” his voice scratchy from crying. He didn’t have a choice, he _needed_ to come. He was _so close._

 

“Anything for you, baby girl” Simon said, before he went back to stroking Zayn’s cock. When Zayn finally released, he arched his back off the table and let out a grunt. His cum painted his torso white. As Zayn tried to calm down from his high, Simon played with the cum Zayn just released. He picked it up before bringing it to Zayn’s lips, forcing him to taste himself.

 

Liam stood up then, furious that Simon could be so sick and even more furious he wasn't allowed to stop it from happening. Simon Cowell did get what he wanted, after all. And Zayn just happened to be what he wanted.

 

"Now that it is over, we can leave, right Simon?" he asked, a scowl evident on his face.

 

"uh uh, not so fast Liam," Simon replied. "The deal was, he came twice. He's only come once”

 

"You've already fucked him, let him go!" Liam shouted. 

 

"I have, you're right. But you haven't, and you're his boyfriend after all, Mr. Payne," Simon  replied with a smirk on his face.

 

"What?" Liam said, his eyes widening.

 

"Fuck him, I want to see you fuck your boyfriend Liam. Do it, or I'll fuck him myself and I won't play nice this time. I’ll be even rougher.” He said, his voice stern.

 

Liam stood there in the full room, biting his bottom lip as he pondered over this situation. He didn't want to fuck Zayn, not after what he'd been forced to endure and not in front of all these people. But he didn't want to see Simon's dirty hands - or cock - anywhere near his precious boy again. He looked over at Zayn, still lying on his back on the desk, his eyes tightly shut as a few tears still streamed down his face.

 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair before nodding weakly, "okay, I'll do it" he said. 

 

The other boys watched Liam with a sad expression plastered onto their faces, feeling upset their mates were being forced into doing this.

 

"I want to see you naked, Mr. Payne. Take off your clothes" Simon said, once he'd taken a seat. 

 

Liam simply nodded, taking off his shirt and then unbuttoning his trousers, pulling them down along with his boxer briefs. He stood in the room, completely naked. He hesitated for a second before running his hand through his hair and sighing again. He made his way over to Zayn, grimacing when he heard Simon mumble something about how hot his body was. Liam placed a hand on Zayn's cheek, stroking it gently in an attempt to get him to open his eyes.

 

"Baby, it's me. Open your eyes for me Darling."

 

Zayn opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend. His eyes were glossy and red from all the crying and he looked a bit dazed. Liam tried to smile at him, but he failed miserably. His boy looked so out of it, it was upsetting. Liam stood at the edge of the desk, between Zayn's legs that were dangling down the front of the desk.

 

He leaned over Zayn's body and kissed him. His tongue slowly entering Zayn's mouth, sliding up and over Zayn's own. He pecked down Zayn's jawline, to his neck where he bit the skin and sucked love bites into Zayn's neck. Then he went further down, kissing at his collarbones, prominent on his small frame. He kept muttering "I love you" so that only Zayn could hear him. Liam then moved to Zayn's ear, gently biting at his lobe before licking over it. Zayn's hands remained in the back of Liam's head, tangled in his hair.

 

"Simon said I have to fuck you Zayn," he whispered in his ear.

 

Zayn whimpered before grunting out a "I'm so sore, Li"

 

"I know baby, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, okay?"

 

Zayn smiled then, mumbled an "it's okay" before pulling Liam's face towards his own so he could kiss him on the lips.

 

Liam grabbed Zayn's hand and squeezed some lube onto it, before bringing it to his semi hard cock, "get me hard okay, baby" he said. Zayn nodded before he started stroking Liam's shaft. Liam let out a moan which made Zayn press a small smile. Liam quickly poured lube over his own hand before bringing it to Zayn's cock. He stroked, feeling his boy fatten and harden underneath his touch. 

 

Both boys began thrusting into each other's hands, moaning and grunting from the pleasure the other was giving to them. Each boy tried to focus, tried to imagine that they were back home, away from all these people. When Liam felt like he was going to come, he pulled his hand away from Zayn's cock and pulled Zayn's hand away from his own.

 

"I'm not going to finger you okay? I don't think I need to and I want to get this over with," Liam stated as he lined his cock to Zayn's hole. He pushed in slowly, aware of the fact Zayn would be hurting. Zayn hissed as his boyfriend entered him. He bit his lips and closed his eyes shut. Once Liam was completely in, he stilled, wanting for Zayn to adjust before he started moving. He felt gross, he could feel Simon's come inside of Zayn, around his cock.

 

"Hurry up and fuck him, already!" Simon growled from behind the couple. Liam let out what sounded like a growl, before he finally began to move. His strokes were gentle and slow and it made the two of them feel great - who were letting out small moans - and it made Simon angry.

 

"Faster!" He yelled, "fuck him faster, Payne!"

 

So that's what Liam did. He pounded into his boyfriend at a furious pace, who let out hisses of pain and grunts of discomfort. He put a hand on Zayn's cheek, gave him a sad smile, but kept pounding in and out of him. Zayn looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

Liam lifted Zayn's legs so that they were on his shoulders and he fucked him hard. Zayn cried out as Liam repeatedly hit his prostrate. When the two of them got closer to orgasming, Liam wrapped his hand again Zayn's dick once more. Zayn pulled Liam down to kiss him. He shoved his tongue into Liam's mouth and wrapped his arms around him.

 

His nails left scratches down Liam's back as he edged closer to his release. Liam pounded Zayn even harder, chasing his orgasm. When they finally came, it was pretty much together. Zayn came first, he arched his back off the table, shut his eyes tight. His mouth formed an o but no sound escaped from it. The way his hole clenched around Liam's member was what drove Liam over the edge moments after Zayn had, making him spill inside Zayn. His cum mixing with his boss' inside his boyfriend. They rode out their orgasm together, Liam's thrusts weakening.

 

When they were done, Liam stayed leaning over Zayn with his dick still buried in his hole as they tried to catch their breath. When Liam pulled out, he helped his boyfriend up and they turned to face their audience. They watched as they all pumped their cocks furiously, Simon looking right into Liam's eyes as he finally released.  


End file.
